This invention relates to a centrifuge for separating a mixture containing at least one liquid phase, comprising a rotary drum or bowl and a stationary, annular skimmer disc for discharging the liquid phase through at least one discharge duct in the skimmer disc, said discharge duct having a substantially tangential inlet at the outer periphery of the disc and an outlet located closer to the centre of the disc.
In centrifuges of this kind there may sometimes occur rather large amounts of gas in the liquid phase withdrawn through the skimmer disc, and an object of the present invention is to remedy this disadvantage.